Words Left Unsaid
by Whiitewolf
Summary: JJ lied to them. All of them. But it was Reid that was most affected because he'd been in love with Emily. Once he realizes she's alive, will he tell her the words he'd wished he'd told her? ONESHOT, a birthday fic.


**Author's Note: On our forum, we share our birthdays and some people give 'fic gifts.' **

**This particular story is JJ/Reid (friendship) and Reid's in love with Emily, for my gift fic to someone! =D Happy Birthday to Nymphadora-CullenBAU! Check out her stuff. It's awesome. **

* * *

><p>She watched him. She watched him as he knelt at the empty grave, the tears spilling down his cheeks. How it broke her heart... To have to lie to him. It was so simple. There were only a few words she had to say. Only a few words she had to voice to take away the pain in his eyes. It'd be so simple, it'd take only seconds, but she couldn't do it.<p>

Standing off to the side, she tried to block out his words. They only made her feel guilty. The words he spoke to her 'grave.' He had no idea... How would he react when he knew? Eventually, the team would find out. What would they think of her? She bit her lip, her blonde hair spilling in front of her face.

_"JJ, she never knew," Reid had told her. _

_"Never known what?" she'd asked, though she already had a growing suspicion. _

_"That I loved her." _

It broke her heart. She was sure, that she was almost as broken as he was. All the nights he'd come crying to her. She felt like the worst person in the world as he sat down beside her, the wetness to his eyes shattering her heart. Will didn't say anything, but gave them their space. It'd been like this for weeks. And each day, she wanted to tell him. She longed to tell him. But it was impossible. She wasn't allowed. She couldn't.

Words could not express how badly she wanted to tell him. Just to stop his pain. Hotch reassured her that this was the right thing to do. But why did it feel so wrong?

That'd been weeks ago and now here he was, angry with her. Could she blame him? Truthfully, the answer was no. His whole world had been turned upside down. But telling her he'd almost done drugs again? That was low. But maybe she just thought that because of how guilty she felt.

She couldn't stand to see the sympathetic, apologetic glances Emily sent her way. There had to be a way she could repair this.

The whole time Emily had been 'dead' Reid had wished up and down that he'd told her how he felt. JJ swallowed. He could do that now, why hadn't he? Because he felt betrayed? She would, too.

It took days, but finally he acknowledged her.

"Spence," she pleaded, the hurt in her voice getting his attention.

She saw the pain in his eyes. It was hurting him to be mad at her, just as much as it was hurting her to be on the receiving end. They had a strong friendship, and she didn't want to lose that. She was sure, deep down, no matter how angry he was, that neither did he.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I was... doing my job," she said, her blue eyes glittering with the tears threatening to fall.

"I know," he said softly, his eyes downcast, the guilt evident on his face. It wasn't fair to be mad at her.

"Reid, you have to tell her," JJ said out of nowhere, forgetting about apologies.

"Tell her what?" he asked, jerking his head up to meet JJ's eyes.

"You love her," she whispered, chewing on her bottom lip again.

"I can't," Reid whined.

"You can."

"I can't."

"You can," JJ groaned, sighing in frustration. He was like a teenage boy too afraid to tell the girl he liked that he had a crush on her.

"I can't."

"You can!"

"How do you even say that to someone?" Reid moaned, trying to ignore the heat that filled his cheeks. He knew his normal pale complexion must be beat red.

"You'll know," JJ reassured, hoping that he would tell her. She knew Emily needed an amazing guy like Spence, and that he needed her. "You have a chance. A chance you thought you'd never had. Don't let it go to waste, Spence."

The look of determination on his face caught her off guard. She hadn't expected that. "You're right," he said simply. There wasn't a trace of anger in his voice any more.

He caught sight of Emily sitting down the plane, and JJ gave him a wink. "Go get her."

For the first time since this ordeal had happened, he smiled at her and gave her a quick squeeze on her shoulder as he walked down the plane, a shocking confidence to his stride. JJ sat in shock for a few moments, she hadn't expected it to be that easy. But it had been, and she was grateful.

She smiled when she saw Reid approach Emily. She saw the smile on Emily's face as she put down her novel, gesturing with his hands for him to sit. She knew this would go well, because Emily the entire time she'd been gone had told her how she'd wished she'd told Reid her own feelings.

While the two remained complete opposites, JJ was sure they fit together just like two pieces of a puzzle. They'd bring out the best in each other, maybe a bit of the worst. But in the end, they'd be perfect for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Nymphadora-CullenBAU! I was lost on plot ideas for a story, so I hope this one turned out okay!<strong>


End file.
